pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nightmare Den
This is something I made for fun, I thought that after you beat dream den, if you kept playing after the game, it would let you go into nightmare den, an extremely hard cave in Pikmin 2. (this is fanon and isn't real) 1- The first sublevel, the layout is the Metal layout with the cliffs, and the sublevel is small. In the sublevel, You walk into a circle, and there are tons of dweevils all around the 2 treasures. It would be tough to get the treasure back. 2-Another metal level with the cliffs, its a medium one with snow bulborbs and a wollywog with the treasure also there are bomb rocks and gas pipes. 3- It is yet another metal level, except there are no cliffs. The hole to go deeper is up a huge hill guarded by cannon beetles. Also, there is one treasure, and it is in the water. The Spotty Bulbear in the level has the other treasure. 4-a playroom level with carpets and multiple plant life a empress bulblax has the treasure there are also dwarf bulbears in this sublevel. 5-a rest area in the tile layout multiple spectralids are here and 3 queen candypop buds this is one of 2 rest rooms. 6- a concrete themed level there are five greater spotted jellyfloats and 4 creeping crythansthemum 3 treasures here there are multiple pools of water there are also both types of snitchbugs its a large sublevel. 7 8 a sublevel that has the snow layout a slightly medium sublevel every bulborb and breadbug species no empress bulblax a giant breadbug has a treasure there is a arena that has a emperor bulblax that has a treasure. 9 10 a dirt layout sublevel mitites and dweevils are in this sublevel there is a beady long legs that has the treasure it is a small sublevel. 11 12- It is a sinkhole level, and is dark even with the Stellar Orb. 2 Pileated snagrets come out the ground and they both have a treasure. 13 14 a sublevel with lots of dwarf bulbears and volatile dweevils in a few minutes a water wraith will appear this is a huge sublevel in the concrete theme and there are lots of puddles. 15 16 a metal sublevel with cliffs, there are 16 anode beetles and withering blowhogs and puffy blowhogs there are there is a raging long legs and a man at legs both have treasures there are also 2 more treasures near anode beetles it is a large sublevel. 17 18 - Here lies the only rest level in the cave. There are 1 purple and white candypop bud, respectively. There are 2 queen candypop buds. Also some spectralids and nectar eggs. 19 20 a pitch black maze where the stellar orb wont work there are bulbears bomb rocks and orange bulborbs and 1 treasure it is a huge dirt sublevel. 21 22 a playroom with dirigibugs both types of snitchbugs and 6 decorated cannon beetles 1 treasure in this large sublevel. 23 24 a level with all non boss type bulborbs 1 treasure is in a random bulborb also there is another treasure this is a level in the metal theme with cliffs and all it is a large sublevel. 25 This is it. You get to face the Titan Dweevil again (without Louie).The sublevel is metal, so there are edges now. He seemed to get all of his treasures back. They are all now twice as strong and have twice as much health. Also the weapons start out as if they were smoking. Once they actually smoke, the monster pump is twice as fast again, almost impossible to avoid. The comedy bomb spews out 5 lines of poison instead of 4. The flare cannon goes at an 270 degree angle, and the shock therapist shoots even more orbs and the orbs stay twice as long. If you win, you win the Nightmare Den!